Son of Amazon
by ClarkVal99
Summary: Gohan is the first male amazon saiyan to live. He faces new challenges from enemies of the amazons and saiyans.


It had been 5 years since he came. Paradise Island had been under attack by Ares and his monsters. Many amazons had died and were outmatched.

"You have lost diana, give up now and I might spar your life" Ares stated as he slaughtered more amazons.

"Never" cried wonder woman

"Then you must die" roared Ares and he charged wonder woman with the speed of Hermes.

He punched her in the gut before she could react which made her cough blood and then pounded her into the ground. He raised his sword ready to finish the amazon. Wonder woman wait for the sword to pierce her flesh so she could finally get out of this nightmare. However the pain never came and Ares yelled out in pain.

Diana opened her eyes to see a man with spiky hair and orange gi standing in front of her looking down at Ares who was on his knees clutching his stomach. Ares had dropped the sword and was rolling over in pain.

"Its not nice to hit woman" the spiky haired man told Ares

Ares recovered from the blow and got up fuming. Who was this mortal

"How dare you hit a god, who are you?" Ares demanded, he was ready to kill this mortal once he knew his name

"My name is goku and you are not a god, you are a old man who finds it fun to hurt innocent women, you make me sick" Goku cried out gritting his teeth.

Ares grew more angry from this insults and charged at goku with his sword. He swiped his sword hoping to tear Goku arms off but goku was too fast and dodged his attacks. Goku then followed with a elbow in ares face causing him to drop the sword again and grab his face in pain. Goku then kicked the god in the stomach. Ares yelled out in pain a second time feeling his bones shatter from Goku blows.

"I will spar you if you leave this place at once" Goku coldly stated.

Ares was in too much pain to answer only glared at this new warrior. He was humiliated. All the amazons and his monsters had stopped fighting to watch this new warrior beat up the god. The amazons felt a mixture of hope and fear. Ares knew he was outmatched and dispeared in a smoke with his minions.

"Thank you for saving us" wonder woman called out after Ares left. Goku turned around and saw a beatiful women in pain on the ground. He quickly ran over and gave her a senzu bean. "Here this will fix you up" Goku said.

The bean healed diana broken bones and cuts to her suprise. Goku then repeated the process with the rest of the injured amazons.

"Well im all out of beans, these didnt last as long I expected" Goku looked sadly at the empty pack which had 50 beans in it.

"Goku we thank you for your kindness and could never repay you for your courage" Queen Hippolyta who herself was on of the people goku gave the beans to bowed in gratitude toward goku. All amazons their Queen. Goku was embarrased, "Hey cut it out, Im sure you guys would have done the same".

So humble thought Diana yet so powerful. She had developed a fondess of this man. Who was he exactly. She hoped she could spend more time with him to find out.

Goku was allowed to stay on paradise island to all the amazons surprise by the permission of the Queen. Goku quickly made friends with many amazons. He was really good with animals and many amazons eyed his muscular build. They quickly grew fond of him. Diana was jeolous at times when she caught her sisters trying to seduce the man yet he would find a way out. Goku wanted to know more about diana, the princess who he saved spent most of his time with. He told her of his story how he was from another world and his family and friends were all dead so he came here to help in this world after king kai told him too. Diana felt sorry for the saiyan, she couldnt really understand how it felt to be completely lonely from your family since she had her sisters. This saiyan was really on her mind all the time.

2 years later goku and diana had a son named gohan. The queen allowed the son to live instead of killing him like amazons do to boys because he was goku son. Diana wouldnt kill them all first before letting them touch her son. She decided to move off paradise island with goku and gohan to live in the city. She didnt know that her son would bring new challenges for her and goku to face.

* * *

**Please review**


End file.
